


The Uninvited Invitation

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modernish AU, Sirius Black x you, Sirius x reader - Freeform, Sirius x you, Sirius/reader - Freeform, Sirius/you - Freeform, embarrassing situation that pays off in the end, sirius black/reader - Freeform, sirius black/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Sirius catches you singing in the shower....
Relationships: Sirius Black x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Uninvited Invitation

“Don’t walk away from me,” you dramatically shake your head, flinging shampoo in your eyes, “Ow! I have nothing! Nothing! Nothing!,” a breath and a key change, “Don’t make me close one more door!”

Days alone in the apartment always warrant Whitney Houston concerts in the shower, and today is no different. After a poor rendition of I Wanna Dance With Somebody that led to multiple near fatal slips, you hop out of the shower and into your room to put on some underwear to continue your party in.

“I’ll watch a movie,” you say to yourself as you slap on some lotion. “I’ll order a pizza. Maybe eat some of that ice cream I know Lily hides in the freezer.” 

You continue your conversation with yourself, enjoying talking for no one to hear. Shimmying into some black boyshorts and a rather strappy black sports bra, you sashay into the front room, singing off-key into your hairbrush.

“Waiting for tonight,” you sing with some shoulder shakes and a Jennifer Lopez hair flip, “Oho! Oh my gosh!”

An absurd noise flies from your lips as your stomach drops and heart springs into your throat. You were not home alone, apparently, as Sirius Black is lazily sprawled on the couch, smirk as clear as day.

“What are you–how long, how long have you been there?” you manage to breathe out, mortified.

“Since about the key change,” Sirius replies, gesticulating, pointing to the shower.

You curse under your breath, suddenly aware of the lack of clothing you have on and the fact that Sirius is not shying away from raking his eyes over you.

“You really are very good, you know,” he offers unhelpfully.

Narrowing your eyes, you mutter, “Close ‘em,” as you turn back to your room, brushing your hair with your makeshift microphone as you go to pull on more clothes. Once you are decent, you brave the humiliation and venture to find Sirius as cool and collected as ever. 

You cannot believe your luck. Why can’t you ever catch a break and not make a fool of yourself? Sirius has been the subject of your affections since you were at school together, and while you have stayed friends, you can’t help but wish for more. But who doesn’t wish that with Sirius Black?

“How did you get in?” you ask pointedly, flopping down on the couch with him, knees knocking as you do so.

“Hi, Sirius!” he muses in a high pitched voice to mock you. “Hey, Y/N,” he answers himself with an uncharacteristically low tone. Then, in the high pitch again,“How are you? You know, I had a dream about you last night where you-”

“Okay, fine!” you stop him, not intending on ever letting him finish that sentence or you might melt from the intense heat prickling all over your skin. “Hello. Now, how did you get in?”

“Lily let me in when she left,” Sirius shrugs.

Rolling your eyes, you accuse, “And you didn’t feel the need to announce yourself?”

“Well, you were in the shower, and I was quite enjoying the performance. Especially the bit where you came out talking to yourself wrapped up in a towel.”

“Oh my gosh, you didn’t watch?!” you practically shriek.

“No, my dear, I didn’t,” he assures, grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips in a dramatic kiss.

“I cannot believe you,” you yank your hand away and shove his shoulder with it.

“Now, I thought I heard something about pizza and a movie. Maybe some ice cream?”

“Insufferable,” you mumble, reaching for the remote. “I’m going to watch what I want because you are crashing my party.”

“It’s only fair,” Sirius placates, earning another eye roll from you.

Settling on your favorite movie that you always watch when you are alone, you grab your phone to order your favorite pizza, not bothering to consult with Sirius. The movie begins, and you curl up into yourself, unsure as to what to do now that you have company. Wordlessly, Sirius tugs on your arm, pulling your body into his side, wrapping an arm around you. Your eyes are wide as you stare up at him, confusion clear on your face. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Sirius whispers, not bothering to look down at you.

“Why are you here?” you ask rather accusingly, regretting your tone immediately when the words slip through your lips.

At this, Sirius finds your eyes and frowns slightly.

“If you wanted me to leave, you really could have just asked,” hurt flashes across his face, his arm retracting from its place on your hip. 

Struggling with an answer, Sirius beats you to the next words. “I came over to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with me, but then I heard your plans and thought they sounded funner.”

“Is funner really a word?” you apprehend, unable to help yourself.

A chuckle from Sirius causes your shoulders to slump from their taught position by your ears. “That is what you got out of my confession of asking you out on a date?”

Suddenly, your shoulders are back as you sit upright, pulling away from Sirius’ side, eyebrows knit together.

“A date? You just said dinner.”

“And dinner is usually what a date consists of, yes,” he muses sarcastically.

“Sirius, listen, I-”

“No, you listen. I’ve liked you since we were fifteen, and I just thought. You know, you are so-”

“Sirius, I’d love to go on that date with you,” you say softly and with more intensity than even you were expecting.

“But after that performance in the shower, I don’t know, man,” he smirks, shrugging his shoulders in a faux-apathetic way.

“Tu es très pénible*,” you mutter.

“Mais tu m’aimes*,” Sirius replies with a laugh.

“Yes, yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [*You are so tiresome/such a pain *But you love me]
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
